Kyllä me tästä yhdessä selviämme
by SonChin
Summary: Requestificci CrazyInsolle. Tinon lukioon siirtyy ruotsalaispoika, ja tunteet syvenevät. Tinon POV. Sori, summaryt kusee :D


**A/N: **Tämä on siis requestificci CrazyInsolle. Heti alkuun haluan pyytää tuhannesti anteeksi megaluokan hidastelua ja myöhästymistä, kuukausi sitten lupailin ficin olevan ennen Provinssiviikonloppua valmiina, mutta kuinkas kävikään..? Toivon mukaan pystyt jollain tasolla armahtamaan .. m-(_ _')-m

JOKA TAPAUKSESSA. Suomi/Ruotsi -romanssia ja aikamoista siirappia. Aika pitkänkin sain tästä venytettyä. Jee :D

Mutta niin. Lukekaa -

* * *

Hän tuoksui sahanpurulta.

Siihen huomioni kiinnittyi kun uusi poika ensimmäisenä päivänä istui edessäni olleeseen vapaaseen pulpettiin. Tutkailin häntä tarkasti: hänen leveitä hartioitaan, vahvoja käsivarsiaan ja omiani paljon suurempia käsiä. Oljenvärinen tukka oli itse leikattu lyhyeksi: taakse oli jäänyt pidempiä hiustupsuja. Pojan täytyi jollain tasolla aistia tuijotukseni, sillä hän kääntyi ympäri katsoen suoraan minuun. Hämmennyin metallisankaisten silmälasien takaa tarkkailevien silmien väristä: en ollut koskaan nähnyt vastaavan sinisiä silmiä. Jos jää ei olisi valkoista, se olisi aivan hänen silmiensä väristä.

Yhtäkkiä tajusin tuijottavani häntä. Karahdin tulipunaiseksi ja kiinnostuin valtavasti uudesta englanninkirjastani, jonka tosin olin kahlannut kesän aikana läpi ainakin kolmesti. Nostin katseeni vasta, kun opettaja aloitti nimenhuudon ja olin varma siitä, että poika ei enää katsoisi minuun päin. Samalla sisäinen minäni kuitenkin paloi halusta päästä tutustumaan tuohon poikaan. Ei sitä joka päivä törmää niin kiehtovalta vaikuttavaan ihmiseen.

Sain hieman tyydytystä tiedonnälkääni opettajan päästessä nimenhuudossaan hänen kohdalleen. Poika nosti kätensä "Berwald Oxenstjärnan" kohdalla. Olemattomilla salapoliisintaidoillani päättelin hänen olevan ruotsalainen, tai ainakin suomenruotsalainen. Mietin, mitä hän oikein teki suomenkielisessä lukiossa, ja kuinka hyvin hän puhuisi suomea. Onnekseni opettaja määräsi meille ensimmäiseksi suullisia harjoituksia, joten sain mahdollisuuden kysellä.

"Hei", kuiskasin ja tökkäsin Berwaldia selkään kiinnittääkseni hänen huomionsa. Onnistuin siinä, mutta onnistuin myös melkein putoamaan tuoliltani hänen tuiman katseensa alla. Kuinka en ollut huomannut sitä heti ensimmäisenä? Kokosin itseni kuitenkin nopeasti ja onnistuin hymyilemään hänelle.

"Oletko minun parinani tällä tunnilla? Opettaja sanoi että tänään tehtäisiin puheharjoituksia ja voisimme ehkä olla pari kun kerran istumme peräkkäin ja.." Hän katkaisi puhetulvani nyökkäämällä suostumuksen merkiksi ja huokasin helpotuksesta. Minulla on tapana puhua joskus ihan liikaa ja välillä ohi suuni.

Tunnin jälkeen olin jo hieman viisaampi. Tiesin, että

1) Berwald todella on ruotsalainen.

2) hän kuitenkin puhuu sujuvaa suomea, sillä hänen äitinsä on puoliksi suomalainen. Hän muutti äitinsä kanssa Suomeen hänen vanhempiensa erottua.

3) hänen aksenttinsa on sen verran vahva, että välillä hänen puheestaan on vaikea saada selvää

ja 4) hän on itse asiassa uskomattoman komea 17 -vuotiaaksi.

Ei sillä että olisin homo. Ehei. Minä vain satun huomaamaan ihmisistä tällaiset seikat. Ja tyttöystävää minulla ei ole, koska olen hirvittävän valikoiva. Kiinnostukseni Berwaldiin on puhtaasti kaveripohjaista. Sikäli jos ihmistä pystyy kutsumaan kaveriksi tunnin tuttavuuden jälkeen. Päätin vakaasti, että ainakin sitten tulevaisuudessa tulisimme olemaan ystäviä.

Englannintunnin jälkeen tiemme erkanivat, mutta sovimme tapaavamme taas ruokatunnilla. Olin innoissani: olen aina ollut innokas tutustumaan uusiin ihmisiin, eikä Berwald ollut poikkeus. Seuraavat tunnit kuluivat kuin siivillä, ja yhtäkkiä huomasinkin jo käveleväni hänen kanssaan kohti ruokalaa. Vasta silloin huomasin, kuinka muut oppilaat häntä katsoivat. He loivat pikaisen katseen ennenkuin käänsivät katseensa pois tai liukenivat paikalta, ikäänkuin suoraan Berwaldiin katsominen olisi saanut heidän silmänsä näivettymään kuoppiinsa. Loin häneen silmäyksen, mutta vieressäni käveli mielestäni ihan normaalin oloinen teinipoika. Päättelin muiden käytöksen johtuvan siitä, että Berwald oli uusi koulussa. Ihmiset osaavat olla joskus todella vainoharhaisia..

Pikkuhiljaa aloin kuitenkin ihmetellä jatkuvasti toistuvaa kaavaa: minne tahansa Berwald menikin, ihmiset hänen ympärillään hiljenivät ja näyttivät pelästyneiltä; osa taas poistui paikalta pikimmiten. Lopulta kysyin asiasta virolaiselta vaihto-oppilaalta Eduardilta, jonka kanssa olin ystävystynyt jo ennen koulun alkua, hänen hostiperheensä asui nimittäin naapurissamme.

"Etkö sinä tosissasi huomaa sitä?" hän kysyi hölmistyneen näköisenä.

"Huomaa mitä?"

"Sitä katsetta! Yksi vilkaisu ja lämpötila laskee pakkasen puolelle, aivan kuin seisoisi samassa huoneessa Mörön kanssa!" Katsoin häneen epäuskoisena.

"Ei hänen katseessaan ole mitään pelottavaa! Hän vain on vähän vähemmän hymyilevää sorttia." Itse asiassa en ollut nähnyt hänen hymyilevän kertaakaan. Ja olimme sentään tunteneet jo pari viikkoa!

"Mutta silti hän on loistotyyppi. Ja sinun täytyy tosissasi lopettaa Muumien katsominen", huomautin hänelle.

"Hei! Pikkusiskoni katsoo niitä joka aamu, en minä voi sille mitään että perheelläni on telkkari keittiössä. Eikä niissä ole mitään vikaa.. Sitä paitsi sillä tavoin olen oppinut puhumaan tätä kieltä näinkin sujuvasti." Pyöräytin silmiäni hymyillen. Oli aivan hänen tapaistaan kääntää joka ikinen asia opiskeluksi.

Ennen kuin huomasinkaan, syyslukukausi läheni loppuaan. Vietin Berwaldin kanssa paljon aikaa myös vapaa-aikana: milloin teimme läksyjä yhdessä (hänestä oli korvaamaton apu ruotsintehtävien kanssa), millon kävimme jäähallilla pelaamassa jääkiekkoa. Olen täysin varma siitä, ettei hän pelannut minua vastaan täysillä, mutta silti hän onnistui aina voittamaan minut. Sateisina päivinä saatoimme vain istuskella sisällä juoden kahvia ja jutellen. Tai oikeastaan minä hoidin puhumisen, Berwald tyytyi kuuntelemaan ja nyökkäilemään tai vastaillen parilla sanalla. Mutta meillä tämä järjestely toimi.

Tänään oli taas sellainen päivä. Istuimme vaihteeksi hänen kotonaan kerrostalokolmion keittiön pyöreän pöydän ääressä kahvikupit edessämme. (Ne olivat kuulemma hänen äitinsä tekemiä, ja hän oli auttanut niiden maalaamisessa.) Minun kuppini kyljessä seikkaili jänisperhe. Minusta se oli suloinen, Berwald tyytyi urahtamaan jotain kiitoksen kaltaista, ja hetken aikaa kuvittelin nähneeni punan häivähdyksen hänen poskillaan. Kuppikeskustelua lukuunottamatta istuimme sillä kertaa hiljaisuuden vallitessa, katselimme vain ulos harmauteen ja kuuntelimme kuinka sade piiskasi ikkunaruutuja. Katsahdin Berwaldiin päin ja jäin ihailemaan hänen harvinaisen rentoutuneita kasvojaan. En vieläkään pystynyt ymmärtämään, kuinka joku pystyi kavahtamaan hänen katsettaan. Toki, se vaikutti hieman läpitunkevalta, kuin hän olisi siltä seisomalta nähnyt suoraan sieluuni, mutta muuten se oli lempeä ja viisas. Hänen terävät poskipäänsä ja jykevä leukansa saivat minut hieman kateelliseksi: omat kasvonpiirteeni olivat paljon sirommat. Hänen hiuksensa olivat päältä hieman pystyssä mikä sai hänet näyttämään aivan siltä kuin hän olisi juuri noussut sängystä. Aivoni loivat mieleeni kuvan paidattomasta Berwaldista, joka oli juuri heräämässä, hiukset samalla tavalla pörrössä, niinkuin nytkin.

Hetkinen. Mitä minä oikein ajattelin? Lehahdin tulipunaiseksi ja ennenkuin Berwald ehti sanoa mitään, nousin, sopersin jotain koirasta ja ulkoiluttamisesta ja sen pitemmittä puheitta säntäsin rappukäytävään ja ulos sateeseen.

Sinä iltana en tahtonut saada nukutuksi. Pyörin vain sängyssäni välillä torkahtaen, mutta kuvan ilmestyessä taas verkkokalvoilleni hätkähdin oitis hereille. Aamulla muistutin enemmän pandakarhua kuin itseäni, ja äitini ei ollut päästää minua lähtemään ennen kuin oli mitannut lämpöni ja kysellyt vointiani. Ei minua olisi kyllä huvittanut lähteä kouluun, mutta koska en ollut sairas, minut passitettiin sinne joka tapauksessa.

Koitin parhaani mukaan vältellä ihmisiä. En halunnut kohdata ketään, Berwaldia kaikkein viimeiseksi. Pelkäsin, että hän röntgenkatseensa avulla näkisi mitä pääni sisällä oikein liikkui. Ajatus oli hullu, mutta niin tunnuin olevan minäkin. Ei parhaasta ystävästään sovi ajatella sellaisia!

Kävellessäni pyörätelineillä olin jo huokaista helpotuksesta kunnes tunsin olkapäällläni kevyen napautuksen. Käännyin ympäri ja näin Berwaldin seisovan edessäni, tutkiva ilme kasvoillaan. Kurkkuani kuristi ja tunsin sydämeni takovan niin lujaa, että luulin sen kuuluvan ulkopuolelle.

"Haittaako jos kävelen yhtä matkaa sinun kanssasi?" hän kysyi, ja koska en keksinyt mitään tekosyytä lähteäkseni nopeasti paikalta pudistin päätäni. Sitten muistin Berwaldin asuvan aivan eri puolella kaupunkia.

"Mutta etkö sinä myöhästy bussista?" Hän tyytyi kohauttamaan olkapäitään.

"Meni jo. Se ja sama vaikka kävelisinkin kotiin." Talsimme hetken aikaa hiljaisuudessa, ainoa ääni kuului pyöräni eturengasta hankaavasta jarrupalasta. Tunsin pakottavaa tarvetta sanoa jotain, mitä tahansa, mutta pelkäsin möläyttäväni jotain sopimatonta ja kenties paljastavani mieltäni viime aikoina vaivanneet ajatukset. Ennen kuin ehdin aloittaa kliseistä keskustelua säästä, hän pysähtyi kaivelemaan reppuansa. Hän nosti sieltä siististi taitellun vaatekappaleen, joka osoittautui..

"Takkisi. Jätit sen meille eilen." Voi paska. Otin takin tärisevin käsin ja sulloin sen reppuuni. Berwald seisoi yhä paikoillaan, ja tiesin että hän odotti minulta selitystä siitä, miksi olin jättänyt takkini heille. Ja juossut ulos kaatosateeseen. (On muuten ihme etten vilustunut.) Aivoni löivät tyhjää, enkä keksinyt mitään järkevää syytä. Ja olen sitäpaitsi surkea valehtelija.

"Eh.. Niin, unohdin tosiaan että koira oli ulkoiluttamatta eivätkä vanhempanikaan olleet kotona sinä iltana ja se on kuitenkin pieni koira eikä ihan vielä sisäsiistikään ja kotona huomasin että sillä ei ollut vettä ja -" Jatkoin epätoivoisesti yrittäen pelastaa nahkani. Berwald ei sanonut mitään, mutta näin ettei hän uskonut sanaakaan sepustuksestani. Vaikenin, kun hän yllättäen sipaisi otsahiukseni sivuun ja painoi kämmenensä otsaani vasten.

"M-mitä sinä oikein teet?" älähdin hämmästyneenä ja melkoisen punaisena kasvoiltani. Hän veti kätensä pois.

"Tarkistin ettei sinulla ole kuumetta."

"Ai.. Ai! Aivan, se eilinen sade! Ei, kyllä minä ihan kunnossa olen", vakuuttelin hänelle. Berwald kurtisti kulmiaan aivan kuin miettien oliko se mahdollista.

Tiemme erkanivat tullessamme risteykseen, josta lähtivät tiet keskustaan ja omakotitaloalueelle, jolla minä asuin. Nousin pyöräni satulaan ja heilautin jo Berwaldille hyvästiksi, kun hän yhtäkkiä sanoi:

"Voinko joskus tulla katsomaan sitä koiraa?" Syy siihen, ettei hän ollut ennen nähnyt koiraamme, oli se, että meillä ei ollut mitään koiraa. Olin siis lievästi sanottuna kusessa.

"No, mikäs siinä. Tule milloin vain." Hän nyökkäsi ja kääntyi keskustaan vievälle tielle. Kuinka minä aina onnistuinkin muuttamaan huonoksi menneet tilanteet entistä pahemmiksi?

Aivan kuin tämä kaikki ei olisi ollut jo tarpeeksi, en saanut öitänikään nukuttua ilman yhä villimmäksi käyneitä unia. Eräänä yönä heräsin juuri, kun uni-Berwald oli suutelemaisillaan uni-minääni. Vapisevin jaloin nousin sängystäni ja hoipertelin kylpyhuoneeseen. Pestyäni kasvoni jääkylmällä vedellä jäin tuijottamaan peilissä näkyvän kuvajaiseni tyhjiä silmiä ja jouduin vihdoin myöntämään itselleni sen tosiasian, jota alitajuntani oli yrittänyt minulle jo parin viikon ajan kertoa.

Olin rakastunut. Parhaaseen ystävääni.

En tiedä miten sain itseni tekemään sen, mutta laitoin sen nukkumattoman yön ja sekavien tunteiden piikkiin. Kertomansa perusteella Berwald oli aamuvirkku ihminen, joten kuudelta aamulla puin lenkkivaatteet ylleni ja suuntasin kulkuni kohti keskustan toisella laidalla sijaitsevaa itselleni jo tutuksi käynyttä kerrostaloaluetta kohti vakaana aikomuksenani paljastaa tunteeni. Tiesin tekeväni sen joka tapauksessa ennemmin tai myöhemmin, ja kärsimättömyyteni takia ennemmin kuulosti paremmalta vaihtoehdolta. Mutta kuinka oikein esittäisin asiani? 'Huomenta, sitä vaan että rakastan sinua. Jatketaan elämistä normaalisti, jooko?' Ei kovin tahdikasta. Ja kuinka hän oikein reagoisi? Taputtaisi olalle ja sanoisi 'kyllä se siitä', vai paiskaisiko hän oven kiinni naamani edestä? Mitä jos hän onkin homofoobikko? Mitä jos hän ei ikinä pystyisi tai haluaisi vastata tunteisiini? Nämä ajatukset päässäni risteillen saavuin hänen rappunsa alaovelle. Moukan tuurilllani joku talon asukeista oli juuri astumassa pihalle koiransa kanssa, joten pääsi livahtamaan sisälle samasta ovenraosta. Nousin portaat neljänteen kerrokseen sydän pamppaillen jännityksestä. Seistessäni oven takana, jonka postiluukussa luki 'Oxenstjärna' valkoisilla muovikirjaimilla, pysähdyin vielä epäröimään, käsi koputusvalmiudessa (en halunnut herättää kaikkia soittamalla ovikelloa). Olinko todella valmis riskeeraamaan ystävyytemme yhden hätäisen tunnustuksen takia?

Ennen kuin ajatukseni olivat ehtineet muuttua teoiksi, ovi edessäni aukesi ja Berwald astui ulos, varustuksestaan päätellen tarkoituksenaan lähteä aamulenkille. Nähdessään minut hän kuitenkin pysähtyi siihen paikkaan ja jäi katsomaan minua kummastuneena, silmät kysyen 'mitä sinä täällä teet?' Auoin suutani keksimättä mitään sanottavaa. Ja minähän tulin tänne tekemään mitä? Tunnustamaan rakkauteni. Sama kuin lähettäisi sotilaan rintamalle ilman asetta.

"Tule sisään", Berwald sanoi viimein katseltuaan aikansa toivotonta yritystäni tuottaa sanoja, ja osoitti samalla päällään asunnon suuntaan. Senkin voisi lisätä listaani 'asiat josta pidän hänessä': korostaa sanomisiaan suloisesti elehtien. Siihen makuukamarilookin ja seesteisen olemuksen väliin. Mätkäisin itseäni henkisesti ja yritin vaivalloisesti koota ajatuksiani astuessani ovesta sisään.

"Haluatko kahvia?" hän pikemminkin totesi kuin kysyi. Nyökkäsin: ajattelin sen selventävän ajatuksiani ja rentouttavan kireää olemustani. Istahdin keittiön tuolille ja mietin kuumeisesti parasta lähestymitapaa: suora vai kiertelevä? Aivan liian nopeasti Berwald istahti vastapäiselle tuolille ja asetti kahvikupit eteemme, kasvoillaan ilme, joka kehotti minua selventämään hänelle tilannetta. Huokaisin syvään ja otin pitkän siemauksen kahvistani. Se poltti kieleni ja kitalakeni saman tien. Moista en kuitenkaan jäänyt murehtimaan, vaan tartuin tilaisuuteen ja aloin selittää kaikkea alusta alkaen: kuinka hän oli aluksi kiinnittänyt huomioni koulussa, kuinka suunnattomasti nautin yhteisistä hetkistämme ja kaipasin hänen seuraansa yksin ollessani. Kerroin hänelle unistani (jättäen tietysti kaikki likaiset yksityiskohdat pois) ja siitä, kuinka hän jatkuvasti pyöri mielessäni. Koko tämän ajan hän katsoi minuun tiiviisti kahvikuppinsa ylitse ilmeenkään värähtämättä. Ensimmäistä kertaa koko sinä aikana jona olin hänet tuntenut en osannut sanoa mitä hän ajatteli: sitä, oliko hän hämmästynyt, kuvotinko minä häntä, halusiko hän vain juosta pois.. En enää kestänyt sitä, vaan painoin pääni alas ja suljin silmäni, päättäen vuodatukseni:

"L-luulen, että.. Ei, olen melko varma siitä, että.. Rakastan sinua." Viimein nuo sanat pakenivat huuliltani. Painostava hiljaisuus laskeutui välillemme: kuulin vain keittiön kellon tikityksen ja Berwaldin äidin kuorsauksen viereisestä huoneesta. En vieläkään tohtinut katsoa Berwaldin kasvoja, ja kun hän ei vieläkään sanonut mitään, nousin ylös, pää yhä painuksissa, vältellen hänen katsettaan.

"M-minun pitää varmaan mennä", sanoin, ja säntäsin jälleen kerran kohti ulko-ovea. En kuitenkaan päässyt sinne asti, kun tunsin tiukan otteen ranteeni ympärillä.

"Odota." Sydän pamppaillen pysähdyin.

"Ole kiltti ja katso minuun päin." Hitaasti käänsin pääni tavoittaen hänen katseensa.

"Sinähän itket."

Tosiaan. Nostin vapaan käteni poskelleni ja tunsin kyynelten jättämän kostean polun. Berwaldkin nosti kätensä ja pyyhki kyyneleitäni. Hellästi hän tarttui leukaani ja nosti päätäni hivenen ylöspäin. Hän kumartui lähemmäs ja hänen huulensa hipaisivat omiani. Olisin voinut kuolla onnesta siihen paikkaan.

"Jag älskar dig också", hän kuiskasi tuskin kuuluvasti, ja painoi viimein huulensa vasten omiani. Ensijärkytykseni haihduttua vastasin hänen suudelmaansa ja kiedoin käteni hänen kaulansa ympärille. Niin kliseiseltä kuin se kuulostaakin, tuntui kuin se paikka oli kuin tehty minua varten. Vasten hänen leveää rintakehäänsä, hänen käsiensä ympäröimänä, oli oma mansikkapaikkani.

Seisoimme siinä kauan aikaa vain tuijotellen toisiamme. Kaikki pelkoni olivat osoittautuneet turhiksi. Tunsin olevani onneni kukkuloilla. Sitten muistin erään tärkeän seikan.

"Mitä me sanomme vanhemmillemme?" Minun vanhempani olivat todella vanhoillisia, eivätkä todellakaan hyväksyisi tällaista ainoalta lapseltaan.

"Totuuden." Nyökkäsin hitaasti. Pakko se olisi tehdä. Päätin ottaa asian puheeksi myöhemmin illalla.

"Tavataanko sitten sillä lammella jolla kävimme loppukesästä? Kerrotaan kuinka kävi", ehdotin. Hän myöntyi ehdotukseeni, ja annoin hänelle vielä nopean suukon ennen kuin kävelin kotiin. Tai no, oikeastaan leijuin olisi osuvin verbi tähän kohtaan.

Myöhemmin illalla h-hetkeni koitti. Olin yrittänyt valmistella vanhempiani tulevaan olemalla erityisen tottelevainen, valmistinpa päivällisenkin pyytämättä. Vääntelehdin tuolissani, kunnes vihdoin sain suuni auki.

"Tuota.. Isä, äiti, minulla olisi jotain kerrottavaa.." olemmat katsoivat minua kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan.

"Niin, kultaseni?" äiti kysyi. Punehduin hiusjuuriani myöten ja painoin katseeni käsiini, jotka yrittivät tehdä pellavaisesta pöytäliinasta kreppikangasta. Mutta ennen kuin sain sanottua sanaakaan, äiti päästi kiljahduksen. Katsoessani häntä hämmästyneenä näin hänen kasvojensa loistavan ja hän löi kätensä yhteen.

"Ihanaa! Sinulla on tyttöystävä, eikö olekin, Tino?" Ennen kuin hän ehti aloittaa loputtoman kyselynsä kuvittelemansa tytön nimestä, perheestä ja harrastuksista, sain keskeytettyä hänet.

"No kun ei ole. Ei.. Ei _tyttö_ystävää." Paino todellakin sanalla tyttö. Vanhempani katsoivat minuun hölmistyneinä. Isäni, armoton vitsiniekka kun oli, lohkaisi:

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat? Poikaystäväkö sitten?" Ja he molemmat purskahtivat hersyvään nauruun. Painoin katseeni taas käsiini ja vastasin hiljaa:

"Niin."

Molemmat vaikenivat äkisti, jäljelle jäi vain piinaava hiljaisuus. Suljin silmäni, mutta pystyin miltei kuulemaan veren valahtavan äitini kasvoilta ja vastaavasti isäni naaman punehtuvan vaarallisesti. Sitten molemmat räjähtivät. Äitini hillittömän nyyhkytyksen keskeltä erotin jotain laista, kirkosta ja lapsenlapsista, kun taas isäni karjui niin että juomalasit helisivät perinnöttömäksi tekemisestä. Huudon tarkoitus oli ilmiselvästi saada minut häpeämään ja katumaan, mutta se ei tehonnut. Minähän se tässä loukattu osapuoli olin! Nousin seisomaan, kädet puristettuina nyrkeiksi sivuillani.

"Ei tämä ole mikään hemmetin sairaus eikä mikään vika! Jos en kelpaa teille tällaisena niin minä lähden! Niine hyvineni käännyin kannoillani ja marssin ulko-ovesta lokakuiseen iltaan. Adrenaliinin voimin taivalsin ulos taajama-alueelta, pitkin metsäteitä pitkälti yli viisi kilometriä, kunnes järkeni teki paluuta. Mitä ihmettä minä nyt teen? En minä voi kotiinkaan mennä. Missä minä nukkuisin? Saavuin sovittuun tapaamispaikkaan lammelle, joka sijaitsi erään metsän keskellä, ja istahdin sen rannalla olevalle kapealle hiekkakaistaleelle. Uppouduin täysin ajatuksiini, enkä huomannut Berwaldia ennen kuin hän istahti viereeni.

"Ei tainnut mennä kovin hyvin, eihän?" hän kysyi. Pudistin päätäni apeana ja kerroin hänelle vanhempieni reaktiosta. Hän kietoi kätensä olkapäilleni lohduttavasti.

"Kyllä se siitä", hän tyynnytteli.

"Olen varma, että he ymmärtävät, kunhan vain saavat aikaa sulatella." Nyökkäsin vaisusti.

"Heidän unelmaminiänsä olisi ollut joku elovena-tyttö, jonka kanssa olisin asuttanut punaista taloa ja kasvattanut perunoita. Sori, mutta sinä et ihan menisi elovenasta", vitsailin hymyillen heikosti. Berwald tuijottel auringonlaskuun, joka värjäsi koko maiseman oranssiksi.

"Ehkä en", hän myönsi. Samassa hän oli kääntänyt katseensa minuun ja tarttunut hellästi leukaani kääntäen kasvoni kohti omiaan.

"Mutta sinä kyllä menisit." Hän painoi huulilleni hellän suudelman. Maistoin hänen huuliltaan kahvin, mintun ja jonkun hieman suolaisen aromin. Kuten arvata saattaa, kasvoni loistivat taas. Mutta en minä voi mitään sille että kasvoverenkiertoni on erinomainen! Irrauduttuamme toisistamme painauduin hänen kainaloonsa toivoen, ettei hän ollut nähnyt kuinka erehdyttävästi muistutin Petterin nenää.

"Mutta miten sinulla meni?" kysyin vaikka aavistinkin jo tietäväni vastauksen.

"Ei sen paremmin kuin sinullakaan. Äiti vain katsoi minua kylmästi, käski minun pakata kamani ja häipyä. Joten tässä sitä ollaan", hän sanoi osoittaen rinkkaansa ja mukanaan tuomaansa telttaa.

"Tuota.. Olisiko teltassa tilaa vielä yhdelle?" Jossainhan minun oli saatava yöni viettää.

"Tietysti. Makuupusseja ja -alustoja on tosin vain yhdet.." Berwald vastasi raapien niskaansa ja punastuen hieman.

"No mutta, eiköhän sitten aleta laittaa telttaa pystyyn ennen kuin tulee pimeä! Täälläpäin pimeä tulee aika nopeasti, varsinkin kun mennään kohti talvea..." Kokoaminen jatkui minun lörpötellessäni niitä näitä ja Berwaldin silloin tällöin kommentoiden jotain. Lopulta teltta oli pystyssä ja edessämme nukkumisjärjestelyongelma, josta olimme molemmat välttäneet puhumasta. Seisoimme vaitonaisina teltan suulla, kunnes hän viimein takellellen ehdotti, että nukkuisimme molemmat samassa makuupussissa. Ehdotukseni että voisin nukkua ihan hyvän kovallakin maalla hän tyrmäsi heti alkuunsa. Lopulta löysin itseni makaamasta ei-niin-epämukavasti ylävartalo Berwaldin rintakehän päällä, avattu makuupussi levitettynä yllemme peitoksi. Tunsin oloni turvalliseksi hänen kietoessa kätensä ympärilleni. Makuualustani nousi ja laski hänen verkkaisen hengityksensä tahdissa, jonka tasaiseen rytmin tyynnyttämänä minä nopeasti nukahdin. Berwald oli oikeassa: kaikki tulisi vielä järjestymään.

* * *

Kritiikki on aina tervetullutta. Pahoittelen mahdollisia ja todennäköisiä painovirhepaholaisia, yöllä tämä on suurimmaksi osaksi kirjoitettu :D Ja tosiaan, suomeksi mumiseva Berwald? Ei käynyt mun pieneen päähäni. Joten ei mitään heittomerkkejä/vokaalienpudotuksia keskellä lauseita.

Ehkä käännän englanniksi jos tulee aikaa :D

-SonChin


End file.
